


Acceptance ~ A Final Fantasy XV Weird Porn Story (Noctis / Prompto / Ignis / Gladio)

by aospade



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Bromance, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Threesome - M/M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aospade/pseuds/aospade
Summary: 40 years after the events of Final Fantasy XV, Noctis and his companions have been reborn to lead ordinary lives in Lestallum.  But his relationships have changed from what they were.  In this life, Luna has become his older sister... and his "brothers" are now his secret passion.If that wasn't bad enough, Noctis is set apart from Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis with a secret that he is sure will strain the limits of their acceptance.





	1. On The Road Again: Once More, With Feeling...  And Secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend invited me over to play FF15. Never before has there been a game series that fills me with so many question marks. A huge, bulging bag of question marks. As my friend said - as we were cruising down the endless road in the Regalia - "Do the Japanese just not know how to tell a coherent story?"
> 
> Then again, maybe we're just too American.
> 
> Anyway, as I eased into the bromance, and took in several moments of glassy-eyed uncanny valley animation (Iris, this is especially you), something started to happen. My brain... it started filling up with weird porn! 
> 
> I give you this, dear readers. And don't worry, unlike my other weird porn Final Fantasy story, there are no chocobos in it.
> 
> Chapter 2 is underway. Progress will be sped up by comments :) Any kind of comments...

Noctis slammed the trunk of the Regalia down, attempting to drown out his sister's well-bred, delicate, and _bossy_ voice.

"-you have everything," she said, standing on the steps of their record shop.  "Because if you don't, and the meteor screws up your reception."

"Luna, give it a _rest_ ," he groaned, hooking a few spiked strands of hair behind his ears.  "It's for _one night._   We'll be _fine._ "

She crossed her arms over the white halter top she wore and leaned her hip against the door frame.  "Did you fill up the tank-"

" _Yes._ " 

His older sister sighed, and her face took on the look that Noctis absolutely hated.  She gazed into the afternoon sun hanging in the distant sky, large blue eyes shining with an unreachable emotion.  "My apologies," she murmured.  "I just...  You're the only brother I've got."

"Hey Noct!"  Prompto's cheerful greeting broke the strange moment.  He dropped a duffel next to the car.  "Gladio here yet?"

Noctis's phone vibrated on his hip. OMW read the text.  "Almost." 

"Oh!  Hi, Luna."  The blond boy used that shy tone that got all the girls flocking to him like he was a rock star.  "Ummm... how've you been?" 

"Oh, fine, Prompto." 

Noctis didn't have to look at him to know that Prompto was blushing, and his sister was playing with her wheat-colored hair.  She was so evil. 

"Good music sales today?  Did you get in the latest..."

Ugh.  Noctis could almost smell Prompto's desperation to keep talking to Luna.  _Come on, Gladio and Ignis._   A fake shutter noise made him whip around.  "Prompto, what the hell?"

His friend grinned, tapping his screen.  "Sorry, Noct.  You just looked artistic, all standing against the Regalia and scowling."

"I'm not scowling," he snapped.  He aimed a glare in Luna's direction when she giggled, a sound like bubbles popping in the ocean.  At least she'd lost the expression that made his stomach twist like someone had run a sword through it.  Now, she was just annoying.

Bells sounded, cha-ching! cha-ching!  All three of them turned their heads toward the two cyclists, who locked their bikes on the rack with far too many empty spaces.  Ignis and Gladio took off their helmets and tossed them into the back seat of the Regalia. 

"Sorry we're late," Gladio said, fluffing out his thick dark hair.  "An appointment ran late, and I can't leave a design half-inked."

"Indeed," said Ignis, glasses glinting in the sun.  "Miss Luna, how are you?"

"Good, as always, Ignis."  Luna returned his greeting coolly, both speaking with the deliberation bred into both of them by their expensive school. 

Noctis, wanting a life of his own and not being nearly as book-smart, had just ended up at Lestallum U, where he'd met Prompto and Gladio.  At least _Ignis_ didn't flirt with Luna.  He couldn't even imagine what that would be like... and he didn't want to.  "Uh, well, we should get going," he said.  "If we want to find a good place to camp."

"Noctis, are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" Luna came down the steps and grasped his shoulders.  "It's still so wild."

"There are four of us," Gladio broke in, coming to stand next to Noctis.  "We can take on anything together." 

Noctis couldn't quite suppress the urge to lean against his friend's sturdy leather-clad shoulder.  Gladio always made him feel so safe. 

"That does make me feel better, Gladiolus," his sister said, fiddling with her braid.  She shivered in the cooling air.  "I suppose you'd better be on your way.  Meet me here in the morn- well, perhaps the afternoon, and," she clasped her hands together in a very young gesture.  "We can all have ice cream!"

Blinking, Noctis willed away the vision of a much-younger Luna... and a white dog?  And a book?  _Stop it._

"I'm driving," Ignis put in, claiming his seat behind the wheel.  "Everybody get in."

 

***

 

As soon as they were on the road, Noctis leaned against the Regalia's seat, closing his eyes as the wind ruffled his hair.Next to him, Gladio poked his arm."Your sister's so fine, Noct," said Gladio. 

Not what he wanted to talk about just now.  "Please just think it, if you have to.  Don't tell me about it."

"Did you see what she was wearing, though?  _Dude._ " 

" _That's my sister, thanks._ "  Picturing the delicate-yet-steely Luna with the big, rough Gladio was wrong. 

"Were I that way inclined, I would have to agree," Ignis called from the driver's seat.

"Let's just put on the radio," Prompto said, displaying some of that wisdom he kept tucked away behind that jolly punk-rock exterior.  The blond leaned forward and fiddled with the knobs, wincing when a discordant battle song came on.  "Not what I had in mind.  No... nope... defintely not... why don't we get any decent stations around here?"  Prompto, the music lover of the group, finally settled on a guitar and drum song.

Noctis let the vibrations of the car soothe his ever-present headache.  He knew better than to show his pain where the others could see.  They all knew the cause.  His head had just about split open when they'd found that old phone with the photo of the four of them on it, _forty years ago._  

They'd all accepted that they'd been the prince and guardians of Lucis, but it seemed that only Noctis could directly remember some of it.  Not much, but enough to know that the less he remembered, the better it was for everyone. 

"Is everything in order back there?" 

Noctis cracked an eye open to make sure Ignis was watching the road.  "Just sore.  Tired.  Luna made me redo the inventory last night and didn't want to get her clothes dusty." 

"I can ease your muscles once we make camp, if you like." 

"Oh, man, you don't wanna turn _that_ down," Prompto said, twisting around in the shotgun seat.  "Iggy's the best at massages."

For some reason, the thought of the intelligent man's hands on the blond made Noctis a bit unsettled.  He wasn't jealous, exactly, but everyone knew Ignis preferred men.  Prompto didn't, as far as Noctis knew.  Didn't Prompto care?  _Probably not._   The blond was accepting of everyone.  They were friends, just like Noctis and Ignis were friends, and Noctis and Gladio, and Gladio and Prompto...

Noctis only realized he'd fallen asleep when the slowing of the Regalia woke him up.  Ignis had pulled over to get a good view of the meteor.  "I thought we could all stretch our legs."

"Yeah!"  Prompto jumped clean over the door and dashed into the woods, singing, "I want to ride my cho-co-bo, all day!"

Ignis made a sound of discontent that the blond couldn't possibly have heard, but Prompto's yell came back.  "I can't get it out of my head!"

Gladio leaned against the railing and rubbed his stubbled face.  "Want me to drive the rest of the way?"

"If you don't mind.  I'm going to walk about for a moment."  Ignis walked down the road a bit and knelt on the ground to examine something.

"Suit yourself."  Gladio stretched his arms above his head and stared out into the distance.

Catching up to Ignis, Noctis saw what he was poking.  "Oh, that's disgusting."  The forty-year-old remains of magitek debris lay on the side of the road, rusted from four decades of wind and rain.  After the devastation, there hadn't been the resources to clean it up.

"I believe this was an arm joint," the mechanic said, holding it up for Noctis's inspection.  He threw it back, where the end splintered and revealed trailing cords and fraying wires, spilling out like entrails.

Noctis groaned.  "Don't tell me we're bringing back that junk with us."  The sight of it turned his stomach, even though it was nothing but circuitry.

"Not even I can come up with something to make from that," Ignis said, shaking his head.  "It's just remarkable how they did it.  All that knowledge, waiting to be rediscovered, perhaps."

 _He's such a nerd._   But Noctis loved to visit Ignis at work and watch those long fingers creating something out of nothing.  Still... "Perhaps it's for the best that the knowledge is lost," Noctis said.  The thought of the lifeless shells disturbed him more than picturing Luna with any of his friends.

Ignis gave him a deep look from behind his glasses."There _is_ more to life than knowledge, yes."

After they'd all watered some trees, they got back into the car.The wilderness went past them as Gladio eased the Regalia around the curves and twists of the two-lane country road.The warm, pine-scented air woke Noctis up, and he sat up on the body of the car.Prompto had switched to the back seat, and once again, aimed his camera at Noctis's head, who pretended not to notice. 

"We're here," Gladio said, slowing along the side of the road.The sun was red-gold and setting fast."This looks like a good place to stop."

"Good call," Prompto said, clutching his flat stomach."I'm starving."

Noctis got their gear out of the trunk, but his fingers lost their strength, and he dropped their tent bag in the dust.The natural landscape spun around him, and pain lanced his eyes like someone had driven two spikes through them."Aaah!" he yelled.His hands flew to the sides of his head, pressing hard. _Don't throw up.Don't throw up._

"Noct!Noct!"Warm hands shook his shoulders, pulling him up from where he'd staggered against a scratchy pine tree.

He crushed handfuls of the sticky needles, releasing their green smell."I'm all right," he said, pinching his eyes tight.The nausea eased.Cautiously, he opened them and relaxed at the normal-looking landscape.He leaned into Gladio's bare chest."I just got dizzy."

"Something's wrong with you," rumbled his friend's voice.

"No."

" _Noct_."

"Well.Yes."Noctis took a deep breath.Gladio squeezed his shoulders, which gave him the courage to go on."I'm not dying or anything, but.You're right.There's something, and it's..." _Bad._

"We're with you, Noct.Whatever it is."

Arms wrapped around his waist from behind, sandwiching him in between the hard bodies of his friends."We're here for you," Prompto said next to his ear.

"Quite."Ignis's long hand came down on his head, delicately sifting through his hair."Let's set up camp, and we can talk about it."

In that photo, he'd been dressed as the prince and the others his guards, and they _all looked exactly the same,_ except older, run-down, and so unhappy.Even Prompto's blue eyes contained shadows. 

Gratitude had crashed over Noctis like a wave when he'd realized what might have happened.  Gratitude for his everyday, non-royal life with his sister and friends in Lestallum, with his normal dad who'd sent his sister to school to be a princess, kicked his ass for not doing his homework, bitched and moaned when they wanted to move out, but was now dating a blond mechanic far too young and curvaceous for him. 

 _The old fox._  

Noctis swung his bag onto his shoulder and trailed after the other three, who were already arguing about the best orientation for the tent.Then, he'd discovered the other thing.And despite what his friends had said, he wasn't at all sure how they'd take it. 

 _Is this the best you can do?_ he thought at the absent Astrals. _Why couldn't you make me normal, really normal, like them?What did I do to deserve this?_ But there was only silence.

 

***

 

As the sun set, they all watched it slip beyond the horizon."I always feel grateful when I see the sun in the sky," Noctis murmured."And I," Ignis said softly. 

"Do you remember anything?"Noctis asked his friends.

"No, but you do," Gladio said."Don't you."

Noctis shook his head."Nothing that makes any sense."Just millisecond flashes of his previous life overlaid with his current reality, enough to confuse him and make his head hurt.

"Was that what ailed you when we got out of the car?" Ignis asked.

"Don't worry about it," Prompto put an arm around his shoulders as they stood on the flat rock they'd chosen for their campsite."It's like a weird dream.For me, anyway.As far as I'm concerned?Nothing ever happened." 

Noctis looped his arm around Prompto's waist.As always, he was struck friend's insight, hidden by that easygoing nature."I guess I should tell you what I know."

They drew up seats around the campfire.In the dark, with the light flickering over their faces, Noctis could see their older selves if he just squinted...

"Noct."Ignis touched his wrist. 

"Yeah, thanks."Noctis sat forward and raked his hands through his hair."So, something's wrong with me.Like, really wrong."

"Is it related to your memories?" the proper man asked.

A despairing laugh launched itself out of his throat."I just wish it were."He stood up and stepped closer to the fire."You have to see... it."Noctis should have known.Even in the photo of the older-them, his face just looked different from the others.Strange, with too-large eyes.Luna's too. _Oh no, Luna._ But he couldn't think of that now. 

He whipped his white shirt over his head, leaving his torso bare, and bent down to undo the fastenings of his boots.To distract himself, he started talking."Y'know how we were, like, brothers?Before?"Getting out of his boots, he peeled off his socks and placed them inside the boots. 

"We gave our lives for each other," Gladio rumbled from the other side of the fire.

Noctis was grateful that he couldn't see the bigger man's face.Ignis and Prompto, he wasn't too worried about.Ignis would be _fascinated_ , and Prompto liked everybody.But Gladio was always a wild card. 

"We'd do it again, Noct," Prompto said. 

"And I would, for you," Noctis promised."But the way I feel is... different."He swallowed. 

"Like me?" Ignis's quiet voice asked, so gently."It is normal, you know."

 _Astrals, help me._ "Yes," Noctis said."And no.This isn't normal. _I'm_ not normal."He unzipped his pants and hooked his fingers in the waist.No turning back now.Ripping them down his slim legs, he stepped out of them, bare for his friends' eyes."Watch."

Noctis closed his eyes and concentrated on the way he felt around all his friends.Big, muscled Gladio, so strong.Energetic, handsome Prompto, surprisingly sensitive behind his punk style.Intelligent, gentle Ignis, who looked incredible in his glasses.A hot feeling built up behind Noctis' eyes, as though they were expanding in his head.

"Noct!" Prompto gasped.

His back burned and itched, two lines of fire running over his shoulder blades.

"Noctis," Ignis's voice urged."Talk to us.What is happening?"

A large hand gripped his thigh."We're here," Gladio said, kneeling next to his feet. 

His groin swelled, a sweet ache lengthening.Hardening.The pressure on his back split open.Noctis opened his eyes, large and sensitive in the light, as he swayed on his feet, wings spread out to catch the air.

Knees shaking, he turned around so they could see his changed body."Why did this happen to me?" he rasped."Why does it have to be me?"He couldn't bear to look down at his own abdomen, where his skin gradually blended into a glossy black plate, and his normal human genitals had become hard and black, telescoped out to its full length of ten inches.

_Stay tuned for chapter 2, me hearties._


	2. Everybody Loves Noctis (Everybody Who Counts, Anyway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the prince/king he was before his reincarnation as a normal citizen, Noctis chooses to face his fate head-on. But his friends surprise him with their reaction to his transformed body. Like, *really* surprise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been brought to you by Square Enix's large'n'glassy-eyed Uncanny Valley. Oh, plus my own inclination to write weird porn for my friends' traumatized amusement. Can't forget that...

_I never asked to be special._   No one ever remembered the spirit realm, but how Noctis wished he knew what had made the Astrals send him back with this _abnormality._   Was he supposed to be grateful for this?  Was it a supposed blessing?

He made himself straighten his shoulders and stand tall.Cool air touched the back of his body, while his front was warmed by the campfire.It would have been soothing, being bare to nature like this, except that his black, alien cock displayed itself for this three friends' eyes. 

Noctis stared into the flickering fire."So.Now you know."His voice came out flat and gritty.

"Noct," Prompto breathed.

Noctis gritted his teeth against what he knew was coming.This was strange enough to push away even his closest friend. _Just go ahead and say it._

"Oh, wow, look at that."The blond held up one of Noctis's fingers, elongated like claws, and examined them.

"Truly fascinating," Ignis said.He crept closer on his hands and knees, inspecting Noctis's hybrid genitals.He reached a slim hand toward the glossy black member.

"Don't!" Noctis said, leaping back."You don't understand."If anyone touched him, he was afraid he'd leap on them.The urge to _mate_ already rushed through his veins.At night, he'd dreamed of driving himself inside again and again, one after another.And in his dreams, tears of passion, agony, and pleasure poured out of their eyes as he claimed them.

 _The acts of a monster._ He would not do that to the people he loved most.His wings flared out behind him as Noctis backed away from the fire."I just wanted you to know."This way was better; he could face his fate instead of having them find out by accident.

"Hmm.Do these things actually work?"Gladio's voice rumbled behind him, sounding as calm and strong as ever."Are they sensitive?" Fingers brushed Noctis's wings.

Electric tingles shot all through Noctis's body.His legs went weak and he staggered, unable to process the exquisite sensations.Prompto's hands clamped around his waist to hold him up."I've got you, Noct."

"And I."Ignis gripped his extended penis in one sure movement, and Noctis folded to the ground. 

Three pairs of hands eased him down.He found himself cradled against Gladio's broad chest, wings flattened against his big friend's bare skin.Gladio's body heat radiated against them, warming him to the core."I don't understand what's happening to me," he gasped, tipping his head so that it rested on Gladio's shoulder.

"Like I said, you're magical."Prompto was so matter-of-fact about it as he knelt by Noctis's side and patted his bare thigh."It's not really a surprise, Noct.You and your sister have something about you."

"Yeah, well, it can go back to where it came from."But something unclenched in Noctis's soul at his friends' easy acceptance of his alternate form."I just want to be normal."

"You're still _you_ , Noctis," Ignis said.His hand covered the strip below Noctis's navel where the skin began to harden into dark plates."This is simply intriguing," he murmured."Is this why you never like vegetables?"

"Don't _joke_ about it- _aaaaah!_ "He arched back into Gladio's embrace as Ignis stroked all they way along his telescoping length.Though armored, his flesh was just as sensitive as it had ever been."What are you doing?" 

Ignis raised a light brown eyebrow behind his glasses."What does it look like?"He reversed his direction, covering the glistening tip of Noctis's erection with his palm, then sliding his whole hand down to the root."It's almost like a tortoise shell," the scientifically-minded man said, fingering the dark, tough hide covering Noctis's low abdomen.Then, Ignis fisted his shaft again.

Noctis thrashed and panted."Easy, there, Iggy," Gladio murmured as Ignis let go of him."You're overwhelming him."His lips touched the outer edge of Noctis's ear, and he brought his strong hands around to cover Noctis's chest."Hmmm," he said, easing his fingers to Noctis's nipples."What about these?Are they sensitive?"Without waiting for an answer, he gently caught them both between his index fingers and thumbs and pulled.

Tears sprang to Noctis's eyes.It hurt, but he wanted more of it.Fire streaked from his chest to his cock, but his senses were confused even more by the blunt, guitar-calloused fingers slipping into the grooves between his own."We love you, Noct," Prompto said."You'll always be part of us."And he leaned over Noctis's lap, still holding his hands.

Ignis met him halfway and met Prompto's full, rosy lips with his own."Mmmmm," Ignis purred, voice somehow still proper and cultured.Firelight flickered over their faces.Both their eyes slid closed, and Prompto let Noctis's fingers fall out of his own grasp to clutch Ignis's shoulders for balance.

 _I... can't believe this._ Prompto and Ignis?Noxious had never imagined them with each other, but he couldn't deny how relaxed they were about it, as though they'd been together before.Without Noctis.A pang of loneliness struck him.Had they been together all this time, and he never knew?

Prompto moved forward, and Noctis saw the blond's tongue as it entered Ignis's mouth.Their lips made small wet sounds that set Noctis's blood burning.

"Damn, that's hot."  Gladio tugged on his nipples again, making them heat and swell, then rubbed his palms all over Noctis's chest.  His scruffy cheek rested on the edge of Noctis's ear as he spoke into it.  "They know you're watching them.  It makes them hot."  Embarrassingly, Noctis's wings fluttered, but they had nowhere to go, still trapped between his back and Gladio's chest. 

Gladio's hands traveled over Noctis's stomach."You got some nice muscle here," the big man whispered, trailing lower. 

"Don't..." Noctis clamped too-long fingers over Gladio's wrist, trying to keep him from exploring further. _Ignis_ touching him was one thing, since he was a scientist at heart.But Noctis was afraid that it would be just too strange for anyone else.

But Gladio paid him no mind.A large, hot hand cupped his thick, glossy length."You can feel this, can't you?"

"Yes," Noctis choked, trying not to move into the other man's fist.Skies above, could he ever feel it.Bliss shivered through him from his cock to his wings.All the while, his other two friends kissed, their faces golden in the firelight. 

Gladio's fist traveled up and down, so slowly, as though he were enjoying the chance to explore Noctis's changed flesh.At least he was in no danger of spilling his seed... whatever that turned out to be.He would let himself enjoy this, just for a moment.Then, he would stop them before it got too far. 

But then, Gladio moved farther down below the root of Noctis's erection.Gladio's breath drew in, a sharp gust that cooled the side of Noctis's neck."There's nothing there," his low voice rumbled, astonishment threading through it."What the hell?"

"No," Noctis whispered.Curling his knees toward his chest in protection, he tried to pull away from Gladio, only to be restrained by large hands clamped around his hips.He shut his eyes as Gladio's fingers explored where his testicles should be.This had been a terrible mistake. 

Ignis and Prompto broke apart with a smacking sound and turned toward them."What is it?" Ignis asked, voice hushed.Prompto's full lips were a little swollen, and he licked them as his blue eyes darted a glance at Noctis."Noct, what's wrong?"

Noctis just shook his head and wanted to disintegrate, become dust. 

"Ah, I see," Ignis said, nodding at them."There's nothing to worry about, Gladio.They're internal."He leaned over Noctis and encouraged his legs to unfold once more."It's all right, Noctis.There's nothing wrong with you."Kneeling in between them, Ignis ran his slim, long hands up the insides of Noctis's thighs.

Despite his embarrassment at being inspected, Noctis remained fully erect.He couldn't help it; his friends were so near.His stupid body wanted to display itself.Somewhere, the dumber parts of Noctis's brain thought that his friends' focus on him meant that they were his mates.

"Noctis, I'm going to check something."Ignis moved so close Noctis could smell that combination of metal, fire, and soap that was uniquely his."Let's just see how you like it."

Ignis reached around and palmed Noctis's lower back.At first, it was like a pleasant massage.But when his friend pressed in hard on either sides of his spine, a burst of warmth flooded his stomach and groin. 

"That's it!" he heard Ignis say, sounding like he'd made a fantastic discovery.

Golden heat coated him from the inside.With a strangled groan, Noctis arched his back, trapped wings fluttering.His hips stabbed the air over and over with the urge to mate.He wanted to send his telescoping member deep into one of their soft, hot bodies, to leave his seed inside.The tip of his cock, trailing clear lubrication, scraped against Ignis's flat, hard stomach, and he let out a long, broken sound.

"Good call, Ignis," Gladio said.Noctis felt his smile against his neck. 

His middle clenched as stars coalesced in the base of the shaft.

"I think he could shoot, just like this."

 _No!_ Panic constricted his throat, fighting with the ache in his low back and cock.He twisted in their holds, caught between his need to hold on and his need to release the full, hot tension Ignis and Gladio were creating. _I have to... stop this..._  

A hissing sound came out of his throat. _Inhuman.Wrong._ Fully on the side of panic now, Noctis thrashed against Gladio's strong hold.His heart tapped hard against his chest, as if it also wanted to escape."I can't!" he yelled, a wild cry against the hushed night."No!No, don't _let_ me..."

Ignis's hands immediately left his back and traveled over Noctis's arms and shoulders.Firm lips pressed against his own, then separated."Oh, Noctis, it's all right."Another kiss."It's all right."

"Noct, open your eyes for us."Noctis settled back against Gladio and obeyed, seeing Prompto's worried blue eyes."Too much, too soon, right?" he said, cupping Noctis's face, examining it. 

Too late, Noctis remembered the hot feeling in his eyes as he had transformed.He could just picture them as they looked to the others: far too large.Dark.Alien.He turned his cheek into Gladio's muscled shoulder, and Gladio's arms squeezed him tight. 

"No way," Prompto said."You don't have to hide from us.You're special, and magical, and..."His voice cracked.

"You're just _you_ ," Gladio said from behind him.The large man loosened his hug and encircled the base of his cock."And that's all you need to be."He laid tingling kisses on Noctis's ear, all smooth lips and rough cheeks."Especially when you have this for us to play with."He gave Noctis a squeeze.

For the first time, Noctis became aware of the hot, hard pressure against his spine.That was Gladio's cock, and from what he could tell, it was large at thick like the rest of him."You're hard."He froze. _Did I just say that?_  

But Gladio's chest and stomach jumped as he chuckled."You don't say."He twisted his hand around Noctis's cock."I've been hard for you since we met."

"Oh, yes," Ignis said softly.

Forgetting his eyes, Noctis jerked his head to stare at him."You, too?"

"And especially me," Prompto said, jerking his thumb at his own chest."We were just waiting for you to catch up, you know?"

"H-have you all been...?"Noctis wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that.

Gladio's stomach jumped as he laughed."Practicing, sure.With each other."

"But," Ignis said, his glasses catching the firelight."We really need you to fulfill us.To _complete_ us."He cast a meaningful look at Noctis's full, thick erection.

Prompto, put a hand up to his blond hair."Heh heh, yeah," he said."It's not the same without you, Noct."

 _They can't mean that they want me inside them._ Noctis knew what he looked like; the black plating was more monster than man."You can't want me to, um, mate with you."

"Sure we do," Gladio said, giving him a slow stroke."I, for one, can't wait."

 ----

_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!  I am working on Chapter 3, but I've been diverted by the clusterfuck that is currently the US. News... it's just like candy. Also, tell me something: Which FFXV bro do *you* think deserves to have the best time with transformed Noctis?  I have a lot of choreography to get through, but I *will* get through it.  I'm dedicated to weird porn, after all.  I'm actually starting to like this OT4._

While you wait, check out my other weird porn Final Fantasy story, where Cloud spends some quality time with a... very special chocobo. 


End file.
